cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenspur (2007 Nation)
This page is for the former nation Ravenspur (now sometimes referred to as "Old Ravenspur") existing circa 2007. For the 2016 nation of the same name, sometimes referred to as , please see Ravenspur Nation Information Ravenspur is a very large and older nation at 43 days old with citizens primarily of Czech ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ravenspur work diligently to produce Gems and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Ravenspur is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Ravenspur has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ravenspur allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ravenspur believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ravenspur will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Early History Ravenspur was founded as a city-state in the ancient and beloved city of Częstochowa, Poland on the continent of . The site of the original founding of the nation is located near the famed Jasna Góra monastery. The actual origins of the nation's founded are somewhat speculation and shroweded in mystery. Some claim the nation was founded in a small revolution after someone cut in line at a butcher store. Others claim devine light came down from heaven and the idea to found the nation was founded. One story claims that Ravenspur was founded by disenchanted Englishman, Poles, and a French women in a small outdoor cafe. The city grew quickly from humble origins. Most locals considered this due to a blessing by the The Black Madonna of Częstochowa (Czarna Madonna) housed in Jasna Góra. Some scholars attribute the early rise of the city to the guidance of the nation's leader, tediousandbrief. At it's high point, the nation boasted boarders to the east including Lublin and north including Warsaw and Poznan in Poland with the Czech city of Brno preparing to come under control of the nation just before the Third Great War broke out in late March 2007. Joining the ODN and The Third Great War After a few weeks, Ravenspur joined the Orange Defense Network (ODN), seeking stability and aid in times of crisis. With in a month of joining, the Third Great War broke out, taking Ravenspur by complete surprize. The Ravenspur military forces upgraded to DEFCON 1 and prepaired for attack. What would come next would be known colloquially as "The War Against the GOONS." On March 23, 2007, Ravenspur was ordered by higher ups in the ODN to attack the nation of United Hoods, flying the colors of the Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving in defense of a fellow ODN nation Afuwaa Shanti. After two quick losses against United Hoods, Ravenspur recieved orders to continue attacks against GOON nations and attacked the GOON nation of Bananahammock1. Within twenty-four hours, Ravenspur found itself under attack from three other GOON nations, Korgothia, Dilling3r, and AEGoon. After a day of continued attacks by GOON nations, a smaller alliance known as the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic entered into the fray giving aid to Ravenspur's soldiers by attacking Korgothia, Dilling3r, and AEGoon. Prior to the start of this war, Ravenspur bosted a working class population of just over 8,000 citizens. The attacks during the first stage of the war severely damaged the infrastructure of that nation from over 700 to under 100. Working class citizens eventually numbered less than 400 people. The nation experienced a long period of prolonged anarchy after a series of attacks. All of the wars expired while the server was shut down March 31, 2007. Ravenspur's leadership decided a rebuilding period was needed for the nation and instituted a Peace Declaration, in order to help rebuild the working and military classes. The Piracy Acy of April 2007 also instituted a statute and war memorial to those members of both Ravenspur and the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic who were sacrified during this period of war. The location of the statue and it's construction are still under debate in the Ravenspur Parlimentiary Senate. Losses to Date (4 April 2007) for Ravenspur in the Third Great War 3,591 Attacking + 5,171 Defending = 8,762 Casualties Reconstruction Efforts Ravenspur began a massive rebuilding effort in the aftermath of the Third Great War. The rebuilding of the nation was greatly aided by a series of "Great Expansions." The first of these was was called the Great Expansion of April 10, 2007, followed by the Great May Day Expansion (1 May 2007). Ravenspur incorporated 200 miles of land, including twelve cities during the first Expansion, and even more after that. After the Great Expansion, Ravenspur included most of Poland and the Czech Republic, all of Slovakia, and brought territory from Germany, Hungary, Belarus, and Ukraine into Ravenspur for the first time. Imperial Ravenspur After the growth spurred on by the reconstruction efforts from the Third Great War, as well as the numerous Great Expansions, many citizens began referring to Ravenspur as an "Imperial Nation" due to the large diversity of it's citizens' ethnic and religious beliefs. In July 2007, Ravenspur parliament officially sanctioned the nation as Imperial Ravenspur, thus creating a frenzied surge of cheers throughout the people of the country. In response to this new flags were issued for Imperial Ravenspur to be flow along with the traditional flags of Ravenspur. The Unjust War and Battle of Leeds Amidst the chaos created in the opening of The Unjust War, Ravenspur was requested through their affiliation with the ODN to engage into combat with the Goon-affiliated nation Bears are COOL, a nation centered around Leeds, England. On September 12, 2007, Ravenspur's Tactical Air Defense launched the first of many armed sorties over Bears are COOL territory in concert with cruise missile attacks and attacks from allied forces of the ODN, namely shilo of the nation of Shintoa and Wilco of Halko. Under these and actions by the Ravenspur armed ground forces into enemy teritory, Bears are COOL was subdued and victory declared throughout Ravenspur. The victory in the Battle of Leeds, however, came at a heavy cost with 25,246 soldiers dieing while attacking and 22,795 soldiers killed by enemy troops while defending the nation, totaling 48,041 troops killed in the conflict. Timeline of Key Events in Ravenspur History • 20 February 2007: Founding of Ravenspur in Częstochowa, Poland. • 24 February 2007: Ravenspur joins the Orange Defense Network (ODN). • 23 March 2007: Ravenspur is ordered to enter the Third Great War and does so. • 6 April 2007: ODN surrenders in the Third Great War after the March/April Server Colapse. 8,762 soldiers killed and the population of Ravenspur drops from 8000 to under 400. • 10 April 2007: Great Expansion of April 10, 2007. • 1 May 2007: Great May Day Expansion. • 2 June 2007: National population reaches a record 50,518 supporters (33,086 civilians and 17,432 military) Politics The constitution of Ravenspur is still being drafted. It is believed that the nation will have a Parliamentary government similar to either the British Parliament or the American Congress. Currently, the government is headed by temporary government headed by an executive and legislative body. Elections for the governmental positions will take place shortly. A number of political parties are now forming. Leader's Title The short title of the leader of Ravenspur is either Sir, Pan or His Excelency,. The formal address of title for the leader of Ravenspur is fluid as the nation grows. More titles are included as more lands end up into the nation. While this may seem comical, it is a proud marker for the nation and source of national pride. Prior to the Great Expansion of April 10, 2007 the title leader's title was: By Grace of God, King and Lord Emperor of Ravenspur, Defender of Jasna Góra, King and Guardian of Rzeczpospolita Polska, King of Česká, Grand Hetman of Krakow and Częstochowa, Cardinal of Częstochowa, Książę and Vévoda of Praha-Bohemia, Duke of Moravia, Order of Jan Onufry Zaglobz, Fidei defensor. After the Great Expansion in April 2007, the current title is: By Grace of God, King and Lord Emperor of Ravenspur, Defender of Jasna Góra, King and Guardian of R''zeczpospolita Polska'', King of Česká, King of Hungary, Grand Hetman of Krakow and Częstochowa, Grand Govenour of Vienna, Cardinal of Częstochowa, Książę and Vévoda of Praha-Bohemia, Duke of Moravia, Duke of Slovakia and Brandenburg, Order of Jan Onufry Zaglobz, Fidei defensor. Foreign Relations Ravenspur originally reached out for trading partners early on in their existence. While still young, the floundering nation was contracted by a number of alliances, both small and large. The nation eventually decided to join the Orange Defense Network (ODN) and the orange color. The nation now actively trades, mainly within the orange color team. The nation has been mainly peaceful, with the exception of their involvement of the Third Great War. The nation currently claims, though not legally, extra territory. Ravenspur still claims lands which they lost due to their involvement in the Third Great War, including the cities of Warsaw and Lublin. Although Ravenspur’s boundaries have never increased to contain the cities of Brno and Praha (Prague) in the Czech Republic, the nation claims both of those cities. Ravenspur also claims dominion over the lands of Austria, primarily Wien (Vienna) due to Polish hero’s Jan III Sobieski’s saving Vienna from the Turks. Also, the nation claims both the Russian cities of St. Petersburg and Moscova (Moscow) as payment for the region’s occupation by Soviet forces in the 20th Century. Russia has denied these claims. Sister Cities • Chicago, Illinois • Tokyo, Japan • Xi’an, China • Waco, Texas • Reykjavík, Iceland • Saint Louis, Missouri • Montreal, Quebic • Paris, France • Brisbane, Australia • Dayton, Ohio • Giza, Egypt • London, England • Wiesbaden, Germany • South Bend, Indiana • Oslo, Norway • Vancouver, British Columbia • Valencia, Spain • Seoul, South Korea • Umeå, Sweden • Cape Town, South Africa • Kyoto, Japan • Denver, Colorado Former Sister Cities The following cities were partnered with Ravenspur; however, due to the expansion of Ravenspur, they have since been incorporated into Ravenspur. • Praha (Prague), Czech Republic (City incorporated into Ravenspur on April 10, 2007) • Wien (Vienna), Austria (City incorporated into Ravenspur on April 10, 2007) • Salzburg, Austria (City incorporated into Ravenspur in May 2007) • Malmö, Sweden (City incorporated into Ravenspur in May 2007) Economy Ravenspur is best known for it’s primary exports in gem and rubber industries. In addition to raw rubber supplies, the region is famous their two main tire manufactures, Sibex & Valjor (S&V) and Florian’s Rubber Industries, Inc. The nation is well known for their gems, including Sapphires, Amber, Emeralds, Morganite, Garnets, and Diamonds. The rarest and most valuable of these gemstones is the special Czilo-Piast Amber. Ravenspur’s economy has continued to grow during the Third Great War, with production and export of armaments such as the Piast-VII and the Husaria-Mark IX tanks and the Krzyż Walecznych Type-III Missile (Polish for "Cross of the Valorous.") The nation has almost always been known for it's excelent banking institutions, which have been called as second to none. The nation has recently experienced a boom in fast food restaurants and shops. The nation has recently opened a number of Chick-Fil-A, Wendy’s, St. Louis Bread Company/Panera Bakery, and Hard Rock Café’s. The Hard Rock Cafés have recently opened in the cities of Krakow, Częstochowa, Katowice, and Ostrava. The nation also boosts a number of coffee cafés, both traditional privately owned cafés and larger coffee chains. The largest of these chains are Tsarbucks (baised in St. Petersburg, Russia), Starbucks (based in Seattle), Common Grounds (based in Waco, Texas). Demographics While Ravenspur boasts a wealth of ethnic groups, the major ethnic group is Polish. Poles permeate most areas of the countries. The next largest ethnic group is Czech, with the largest of Czechs in Ostrava, Moravia, and most major cities. Anglish (American, English, Welsh, Scotch, and Irish) immigrants make up one of the largest immigrant groups, having a large presence since the beginning of the nation’s founding. Slovaks populate small areas of the south of the country. French citizens have populated the region in small amounts since before the founding of Ravenspur, with a large number of those having stayed in the region during the 1800’s Napoleonic invasion of Russia. In recent times, more French immigrants have begun arriving to the major cities, with most of these being artisans. Persian scientists have recently been defecting. In recent years, the number of Austrian (primarily Viennese and Slazburger), German, and Russians immigrants have increased, although much of the population has some remnants of negative bias towards new German and Russian citizens, due to both occupation during World War II by German forces and Soviet forces. Languages The official languages of the nation at this point are Polish, English, and Czech. Petition movements among various groups in Ravenspur’s are calling for national languages to include German, Russian, and Farsi. Poles make up roughly 73% of the nations populace, followed by 10% Czech, 5% Anglish, 4% French, 3% German, 2% Russian, 3% others. Education Ravenspur’s education is primarily privately funded. Public education is planned, however at the moment, the government has stated that it will have to wait until after the rebuilding process after the Third Great War. In an effort to demonstraite this, the government has requested the population to suggest sites for schools and major universities. These will likely be based in the major cities with branch, community campuses in the lesser populated areas of the country. Universities Coming Soon... Medical Facilities Coming Soon... Major Cities of Ravenspur Prior to the April 10th, 2007 Great Expansion, the major cities of Ravenspur: (Poland) Częstochowa, Krakow, Katowice, Radom, Lodz, and (Czech) Ostrava. Following the Great Expansion of April 10, 2007, Ravenspur’s borders increased 200 miles. What had once been considered the frontier quickly became Ravenspur territory. During this time, Ravenspur territory expanded to include all of Slovakia, most of Poland and the Czech Republic. Also, Ravenspur entered into the following nation’s territories for the first time: Germany, Belarus, Hungry, Ukraine and almost Romaina. Major cities which became incorporated into Ravenspur due to the Great Expansion include: (Poland) Lublin, Warsaw, Pozan, Elblag, (Czech) Praha (Prague), Brno, Plzeň (Pilsen), (Slovakia) Brataslava, (Austria/Österriech) Wien (Vienna), (Germany) Dresden, Chemnitz, and (Hungary) Budapest. Cities on the boarder and soon to be encorporated into the nation inlclude Berlin (Germany), Leipzig (Germany), Gdansk (Poland) Szczecin (Poalnd), and Linz (Austria/Österriech). Major Cities in Ravenspur • Częstochowa (Poland) • Warsaw (Poland) • Krakow (Poland) • Katowice (Poland) • Lodz (Poland) • Lublin (Poland) • Radom (Poland) • Elblag (Poland) • Pozan (Poland) • Gdansk (Poland) • Szczecin (Poland) • Ostrava (Czech Republic) • Praha (Prague) (Czech Republic) • Brno (Czech Republic) • Plzeň (Pilsen) (Czech Republic) • Brataslava (Slovakia) • Wien (Vienna) (Austria/Österriech) • Linz (Austria/Österriech) • Berlin (Germany) • Dresden (Germany) • Leipzig (Germany) • Chemnitz (Germany) • Stuttgart (Germany) • Dortmund (Germany) • Frankfort (Germany) • Hannover (Germany) • Bremen (Germany) • Nuremberg (Germany) • Budapest (Hungary) • L'viv (Ukraine) • Kiev (Ukraine) • Slazburg (Austria/Österriech) • Innsbruck (Austria/Österriech) • Kaliningrad/Königsberg (Russia) • Vilnis (Lithuania) • Minsk (Belarus) • Zagreb (Croatia) • Ljubljana (Slovenia) • Trieste (Italy) • Belgrad (Serbia) • Copenhagen (Denmark) • Malmö (Sweden) Culture The architecture of Ravenspur have fused parts from the variety of peoples who reside in the nation. Polish, Czech (Bohemian), French, and British/Anglish, are the predomenit styles of the cities. With the advent of Persian, German, and Russian immigrants inching into the nation, more of their styles are becoming evident in the nation. It has been rumored that a new Capital site may be constructed, based upon either Moscow’s Red Square/St. Basil’s Cathedral, France’s Versailles, or Vienna’s Schonbrune Palace. New western fashions have recently become widely popular in the country, with the passing of legislation permitting more foreign businesses. American Eagle, Harrods, The Gap, Victoria’s Secret, H&M and Macy’s are currently trying to open stores. Most of these brands will likely become available in the near future, with the exception of Macy’s, which seems to have an uphill battle in getting any licenses to open stores. The nation is currently planning two new major art museums. It is believed that one will be of “modern” art and the other of older artworks. The average working day for a person in the nation is 37 hours per week. The culture has been categorized by some in the foreign press as a “Café Culture,” as most people take frequent breaks during the day from their jobs to sit at indoor and outdoor cafés, relax, and drink coffee. Valencia Malange, a special latte with an orange flavor is a particularly favorite drink throught the country. Religion Ravenspur’s populace hold a wide mixture of religious beliefs. At the outset of the nation’s founding, the leader went followed the advice of the people, and proclaimed the national religion to be Voodoo; however, that quickly transformed into Buddhist philosophy, then Norse, then Bahai Faith. While the people of the nation are granted the freedom to practice any faith under the Ravenspur Constitution and Declaration of Rights and Liberty, the leader holds a liberal Roman Catholic belief, sometimes informally called “Taoist Catholic”. Rumors have recently been spreading through the international press that the city of Częstochowa may soon be named the new head of the Roman Catholic Church, due primarily to the location of the Jasna Góra monastery. This was further accecuatied by during the papal conclave following Pope John Paul II’s death when many citizens saw the Church becoming “far too conservative.” Sports Citizens of Ravenspur enjoy a number of sporting events, both as participants and fans. The nation has made it known that they want to hold a number of international athletic competitions. Ravenspur now has five stadiums located throught the nation. The major popular sports in Ravenspur include football (soccer), Anglish Football, Ice Hockey, Field Hockey, Skiing, and Ice Skating. The major football teams include the Częstochowa Madonnas, FC Lotz, Krakow Piasts, and the Hussars (Warsaw), FC Ostrava. In a surprise upset in the RM-FC Tournament (also known as the Ravenspur Cup) FC Ostrava beat the Krakow Piasts 3-2 in the Coliseum de Fluer. For further information on Sports in Ravenspur, please see the article Sports in Ravenspur. Literature and the Arts While the nation is currently building museums and institutes for the arts, the nation does not lack in a legacy of arts. Many smaller museums cities of the nations. Ravenspur, with it’s Polish nationality, holds the composer Fredrick Chopin as one it’s great cultural heros. While musicians and artists from through the world have begun to flood into the major cities, Krakow seems to be the central location for most of these new artisans. In literature, the nation boasts Noble Laurite Henryk Adam Aleksander Pius Sienkiewicz, who’s birthday, May 5, is one of the national holidays. One of Sienkiewicz’s most famous characters, Jan Onufry Zagłoba, a jovial large knight, is a national hero (see below) and Sienkiewicz’s date of death was chosen by the legislature as the date to celebrate another national holiday, Jan Onufry Zagłoba Day. National Holidays • January 1: New Year’s Day • February 20: National Day • April 2: National Day of Mourning • April 10: The Great Expansion Day • Various dates: Easter Sunday • May 1: Labour Day (May Day) • May 3: Poland Constitution Day • May 5: Henryk Sienkiewicz Day • July 14: Bastille Day (predominately in French areas) • September 12: Battle of Wien (King Jan III Sobieski Day) • September 28: King Wenceslaus (Václav I) Day (predominately in Czech areas) • October 16: Karol Józef Wojtyła / Pope John Paul II Day • November 15: Jan Onufry Zagłoba Day • December 24-25th: Christmas Eve and Day • December 31: New Years Eve Military Ravenspur's military forces partook in the Third Great War (TGW) against members of the Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving. As a result of attacks on GOON nations, the military of Ravenspur was greatly depleted repeatily, causing anarchy throught the nation. The nation quickly rebuilt thier military in face of this opposition and is back in working order incuding a complement of defensivly positioned cruise missles and national airforce. Military Losses The Third Great War (March 19, 2007-April 7, 2007) 3,591 Attacking + 5,171 Defending = 8,762 Casualties The Unjust War (The Battle of Leeds*) (September 9–23?, 2007) 25,246 Attacking + 22,795 Defending = 48,041 Casualties Current Total Military Loses in All Conflicts: 28,837 Attacking + 27,966 Defending = 56,803 Casualties *The Battle of Leeds specifically lasting from September 12–20, 2007. Military Honors and Awards After Ravenspur's involvement in the Third Great War, the nation's government authorised military comendations and honors awarded to those individuals and nations having partaken and aided Ravenspur both during and after the Third Great War. Awards and Medals Given During the Third Great War : Hero of Ravenspur Awarded for: Highest commendation bestowed by the people of Ravenspur, to those, in war or peacetime, who aid and contribute to the continuation and prosperity of Ravenspur. Award Recipients: • Sr. Lt. Václav Škoda and Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow (pilot and co-pilot of Ravenspur's Yakovlev Yak-9 killed in action during Third Great War) • Maj. Anna Victoria Cross-Pym ("For special valor on multiple fronts of the Thrid Great War") : Ravenspur Veteran of the Third Great War Awarded for: Awarded to all of those individuals partaking in the Third Great War for Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 8,700+ : Purple Heart of Ravenspur Awarded for: Awarded to all injured and killed soldiers of Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 8,762 Casualties. : Special Order of Distinguished Merit and Valor Awarded for: Special merit and valor to those members of the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic for helping defend Ravenspur from attacks. Award Recipients: All members of the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic. : Order of Foreign Meritorious Service Award Awarded for: Granted to those nations and individuals aiding Ravenspur during and after the Great Third War. Award Recipients: • Wonnilion and the peoples of Wonnilian Republic of the ODN, (for continued advice in times of need) • Golan 1st and the peoples of Danieland of the ODN, (for advice and aid in times of need for the Third Great War) • Ruler4 and the peoples of the nation of Franklin of the ODN, for aid in time of need for the Third Great War) • pikappdave and the peoples of sirtron of the ODN, (for aid in time of need for the Third Great War). : ODN Service Medal (first awarded 15 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals serving in the military or aiding the military from Ravenspur who serve while Ravenspur is a member of the Orange Defense Network. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. Over 14,000. : Medal in Defense of Warsaw Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals defending and aiding in the defense of Warsaw, Poland, Ravenspur. Award Recipients: Undertermined amount. : Medal in Defense of Lublin Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals defending and aiding in the defense of Lublin, Poland, Ravenspur. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. : Great Expansion of 10 April 2007 (first awarded 17 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to all citizens and military members to celebrate the Great Expansion of 10 April 2007. Award Recipients: Approximitaly 9,000. : Eight Nations Medal (first awarded 17 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to all citizens and military members to celebrate the Expansion of Ravenspur to include territory of eight nations: Poland, Czech Republic, Austria, Slovakia, Germany, Belarus, Hungary, and Ukraine. Award Recipients: Approximitaly 20,000. : Second Great Expansion Medal (May Day Expansion Medal) (first awarded 1 May 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals living and serving Ravenspur during the May Day Expansion. Award Recipients: Approximitaly 9,000. : Ten Nations Medal (first awarded 1 May 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to all of those individuals living and serving Ravenspur to celebrate the nation comprising ten nations. Award Recipients: Approximitaly 20,000. Foriegn Awards : The ODN Dark Heart Award (awarded 12 April 2007) Awarded for: The people of Ravenspur were presented with and accecpted the "Dark Heart" Award by the Orange Defense Network on 12 April 2007 for the nation's service during the Third Great War. In it's presentation, the medal was awarded "for undertaken operations against the GOON Alliance. successfully inflicted an irreparable amount of damage to the enemy far beyond yours even when wounded on the front." National Symbols Flag of Ravenspur The flag of Ravenspur originated with the official flag of Częstochowa, which can still be seen in the modern flag’s background colors of a white and blue fields separated by a yellow stripe in the middle. In the center of the flag is a twice encircled Maltese Cross (see below). The colors of the cross are white and red, imitating the flag of the nation of Poland. The circle’s inner tri-color are red, yellow, and blue. The red, again is for Poland. The yellow stands for the nations Catholic upbringing, harking back to the flag of the Vatican. The blue represents the horizon for which the nation will expand into. Four fluer-de-lys, surround the encircled Maltese Cross, in honor of the French citizens who helped build the nation. At the bottom of some flags, a stylized written of one of the nation’s mottos, Rafenspvr est imperare orbi universo. This is sometimes called the nation’s “Battle Standard” flag. Imperial Flag of Ravenspur The Imperial Flag of Ravenspur is the common flag used to signify the entire community of Ravenspur. The flag was adopted by the legislature following the Great Expansion of April 10, 2007. The flag is also used as a flag for the Imperial Royal Family. The is a dark blue and purple nordic cross, denoting the colors of royalty. In the upper left hand corner is a series of eight small stars in a circle, one for each larger nation which Ravenspur controls some land of. More stars are expected to be added when other nations enter. In the middle of the star-circle is a maltese cross. At the bottom left corner of the flag is the nation's name, Ravenspur. Maltese Cross Please see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maltese_Cross_(symbol) Great National Shield and Coat of Arms of Ravenspur The Great National Shield and Coat of Arms of Ravenspur is based around a simple red and white shield, the two national colors of Poland. The red portion is adormed with four fluer de lys in the blue and yellow collors of the Ravenspur flag. Three white stars, one at the bottom, right, and left of the shield, representing the three nations which once historically partitioned Poland (Austria-Hungary, Prussia, and Russia). At the top of the shield is the nation's name. Located in the white center of the shield is a black orb with a red and white maltese cross. The orb is topped by a blue papal cross with another maltese cross over the papal cross. The bottow of the shield has four fluer de lys afixed as a cross. The top of the sheild has four additional fluer de lys and a large papal cross. The Great National Shield and Coat of Arms is present at most state functions and is placed on most public buildings. Official Mottos Ravenspur holds a number of both official and unofficial mottos. The three most popular are “''Rafenspvr est imperare orbi universo''," "Si Deus Nobiscum quis contra nos" (Latin: If God is with us, then who is against us?), and "'Za wolność Waszą i Naszą!" (Polish: For your and our Freedom!). The first motto is the newest motto for Ravenspur, and generally is considered the most hostile, as it’s meaning, loosely translated, is that Ravenspur will rule the universe. The second two come from the time in history when Poland was constantly fighting off occupying nations or Polish troops fought in various Democratic freedom movements, such as the American Revolution while Poland was carved up by Russia, Prussian, and Austro-Hungarian imperialists. National Anthem Mazurek Dąbrowskiego. Further discriptions coming soon. Monuments Plans for monuments are in the works for Ravenspur. Included in this is a war memorial to those killed in the Great Third War as well as for those who fought on the side of Ravenspur from the nations of Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic. National Heros and Legends Possibly the largest national hero is the fictitious, legendary knight Jan Onufry Zagłoba. Former Polish King Jan III Sobieski, who in the 1683 lead forces to save the Austrian city of Vienna. Ethnic Czechs in Ravenspur hold King Wenceslaus (Václav I), of the Christmas carol Good King Wenceslaus fame as a similar national hero. Various legends hold that at times of great danger to Ravenspur, these heroes will come from the mountain ranges to defend the nation from foreign invaders. Karol Józef Wojtyła, more commonly known as Pope John Paul II, has recently began being venerated among the nation’s Poles and Catholics in a similar fashion. Category:Ravenspur Category:Nations of Europe Category:Poland Category:Nations Involved in the Third Great War Category:Polish-speaking nations Category:Former nations